Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "About the Diati". Plot (Back at Webkinz World in the beach at the summer palooza, Alex and the Kinz Crew are drinking lemon cocktails at the table) *Alex: Hey, this is not bad at all. *Sparky: Sweet. *Nibbles: This drink is so tasty. *Stoogles: I wish i can have another drink on this. *Alex: Hey Sparky, let's go check on how Roofhowse is doing. *Sparky: You said it buddy. (With Roofhowse and his friends at the table) *Roofhowse: Fresh corn off the grill. *Blizzard: This bread roll is dope. *Sydmull: How many people are making these kind of rolls? They're so tasty. *Jangrah: I told you, someone is really good on doing these. *Lorna: Meh, at least i would given a bite of this eggroll at a chinese buffet. *Alex: Hey, how you guys are doing? *Roofhowse: Great. *Blizzard: Hot sauce. *Sydmull: I always wonder if Bambadee can come to the rest of the party. *Jangrah: I don't think he's gonna make it. *Lorna: I heard he has EPF class. *Sparky: Guess he is going to miss out all the fun in the palooza. *Alex: Don't worry, maybe he has time to come. *Sparky: He's lucky in a better place. *Alex: Like what? *Roofhowse: How do you know? *Alex: *hit Sparky* I bet you don't know where Bambadee could be. *Sparky: Come on. I'm not trying to guess where he is. *Jangrah: Do you know why? Because, he's not here! *Sparky: What was i'm doing? *Alex: Stop guessing. *Sparky: Now if you want me to stop guessing, you made me look like a fool. *Stoogles: No we did not. (Nafaria, Wanda and Andreas sneaked into the bush) *Nafaria: This is it. We made it to the palooza. Now where are the animals at. *Wanda: They're right there. *Andreas: *growls* *Wanda: What is he growling for? *Nafaria: I think he spotted on the Kinz Crew with the penguins. *Andreas: *spy on the animals partying on the dance floor* *Nafaria: What do you see? *Andreas: *eye ball at the party animals* *Nafaria: Go get them monster. *Andreas: *sneak to the dance floor* *Wanda: He's going to the dance floor. *Nafaria: I see. He's going into the feet. (At the dance floor, Andreas sneak into where the people are partying) *Elephant: Hey, did you remember that time when we get to dunk the Zingoz? *Lion: Yeah. I dunked that Zingoz like 50 times. *Frog: I once threw a ball all the way from missing that target. Guess i'm no good at all. *Elephant: I won a prize for that for hitting on the target to dunk Wacky Zingoz. *Hippo: Me too. It was the bomb. *Lion: I would never get a load of Kinzcash after playing that bingo game with Wacky Zingoz. *Andreas: *move by the dance floor* *Frog: Huh? What is that thing? *Lion: It look like a spiky octopus. *Elephant: Where it heading? (Andreas sneak into the stage where the DJ Monkey is mixing on the stereo and making his announcement) *DJ Monkey: Alright. Let's give it up for the palooza. It is time to party rock hard like it's 2011! *Everyone: *cheers* *Andreas: *jump on the stereo and mess up the mixes* *DJ Monkey: What the? What are you doing here? Get off the stereo! *Andreas: *scream and make crazy noises* *Elephant: What is that thing in the stereo?! *Goober: Monster! Monster! There's a monster on the loose! *Doug: Run run run! We got monsters coming in the horizon. *Andreas: *roar on stage* *Everyone: *scream and run* *Alex: Whoa, what is that ball thing on the stereo? *Roofhowse: A real monster! We should call the EPF to come here for help. *Jangrah: We don't have the EPF with us. We should kill the monster on our own. *Alex: At least we still have our powers that Sensei healed us a few months ago. *Sparky: Since when? Learning to water bend in the lake? *Nibbles: Just forgot it. Let's get rid of the ball monster right away. *Sparky: You got this. *Andreas: *jump into the dance floor* *DJ Monkey: Um, guys?! Can you get rid of this ball monster for me? *Goober: Sure. Not on my watch. Time to go away. *shoot Andreas with the blast gun* *Andreas: *dodge* *Goober: Darn it. I miss. *Booger: It's going into the water. Rockhopper! *Rockhopper: Wait, what? *Booger: The palooza is in danger! *Rockhopper: Oh sodas! A monster on the loose! Grab your swords, we got a fight coming up. *Leedah: Look like trouble to me. *Andreas: *crack the dance floor* *Stoogles: It cracking into the dance floor. *Alex: Don't worry, we got this. *Andreas: *glare at Alex* *Alex: Die you spiky ball! *jump and punch the dance floor* *Andreas: *dodge the attack* *Alex: He can jump and move? *Sparky: No way. *Alex: That's impossible. *Nibbles: Use the hammer. *Sparky: There's no hammers in here. I don't know what is going on. *Rockhopper: We slash for glory! *Leedah: Slash the monster ball. *Alex: We don't have swords. *Sparky: Yeah. We're not pirates, we're actual people. *Rockhopper: We can't just fight the monster alone. We gotta work together in order to put up a team like you guys did last time. *Alex: You know what? We're giving it a try. *Rockhopper: Grab the swords and slash. *Alex: Alrighty. *Andreas: *get slashed by Alex* *Alex: Yeah, beat that evil ball. *Andreas: *growls* *Sparky: I'm gonna punch it. *Alex: Sparky, no. It's spikey! *Sparky: *punch Andreas* *Alex: Are you okay? *Sparky: Yes. Stupid spikes. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 3) Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions